


Where Are You Christmas?

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: Arthur is feeling decidedly un-Christmasy as winter rolls in.That is until he meets someone at the annual winter ball, and he finds his world completely changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Merlin Carols](http://merlincarols.livejournal.com/) fest over on lj.
> 
> Inspired of course by the song, Where are You Christmas?

  
  



End file.
